


Nothing's Changed

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to a very happy Dean. Dean explains why, taking a short trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the lovely Simone, brothersloverssoulmates for her birthday! So, once again Dearie, Happy Birthday!!  
> Originally posted here: http://brothersloverssoulmates.tumblr.com/post/62881837450/happy-birthday

Sam awoke to a gentle hand carding through his hair, fingers starting behind his ear and pulling back until his hair flopped back down to his head. He smiled when he felt Dean press a kiss to his cheek, a gentle "Morning, Sammy." falling from his so soft lips. Sam blearily opened an eye, squinting at the sun spilling into their motel room. He looked around (locating closest knife, gun and Dean) before he let his focus settle on Dean's bright eyes. Dean was smiling, trailing his hands all along Sam’s body, his fingers leaving little paths of warmth in their wake.  “Mornin’, Dean.” Sam finally spoke, his voice half muffled in his pillow.

Dean leaned in for a messy kiss, his lips only half on Sam’s but they both smiled, chuckling as Dean pulled away. Sam stared at Dean’s expression, the contentment, the relaxed posture and the happiness that emanated from his body. “Dean?” Sam questioned, brow furrowed as he reached out to touch his brother.

“Today, 25 years ago, you said your first word,” Dean says, meeting Sam’s larger hand half way. He twisted it gently so the back of Sam’s hand was pressed against his heart. Sam gave a huff of air that sounded like a laugh but held a questioning tone to it. Dean looked away, running his tongue over his lips briefly. “You were just about a year and two months old. We were in Indiana, hunting a werewolf.” Dean gave a snort of laughter. “Dad had this weird car seat rigged up in the Impala. Always had me in the back just in case though.”

Sam rubbed his thumb along Dean’s hand where he gripped him. He was smiling. Dean remembered when he first began speaking; he hadn’t expected that, nor this trip down memory lane.

Dean shimmied his body closer to Sam, pressing their naked flesh together, his foot carrassing Sam’s strong calf muscle. “We stopped at a motel that night and the first thing I did was get you out of your car seat and into the motel room. I put you on the bed with some of your toys and went to help Dad get the duffles.” His eyes settled back on Sam. “And when I turned around, about to leave the room, I heard a little voice say ‘De!’”

Sam’s eyes widened. He hadn’t known that. He’d always thought his first word had been “food”. John had said so at least. “I… My first word was your name?” Sam asked incredulously.

Dean nodded, kissing Sam’s forehead. “Yup. ‘De!’ you said, your little arms reaching out towards me. ‘De’! You said it whenever you could, man, specifically when I was about to leave you.” Sam laughed, burying his face in his brother’s chest. Dean smiled.

“So Sammy… how many times today do you think I can get you to call my name?” Dean asked, a rakish grin settling on his features. Sam groaned, feeling Dean’s length hardening against his hip. He pushed his face into the pillow, muttering about brothers who couldn’t keep a romantic aura if it killed him.

Dean laughed, rolling so he was ontop of his little brother, straddling his waist. He leaned down to Sam’s eager mouth. He made him forget all about romantic gestures, sucking on his tongue and grinding his hips down. Sam gasped. “Dean!”

Dean smiled, remembering the list of Sam’s first five words he had kept; Dean, love, food, Dada, and Sammy. Most importantly he remembered Sam’s first spoken sentence. “Sammy love De!”


End file.
